Equal's Reposted
by Manseyful
Summary: 5 girls (OC's) Meet the G-boy's while on a mission. Has Duo found an eating partner? Can Wufei deal with a 'onna' with big mouth? Will Heero open up and shut his partner up? Read to find out! (OC's chosen!)


Hi, this is the first chapter of Equals. It was deleted and now I'm reposting it! Sorry if its different to before but the files holding the first two chapters crashed so I had to write them out again but they won't be much different as I can remember the basic outline of them! I'd like to thank _Izumi_ _Princess of Darkness, Tika the Fire Goddess, Dark Zidane and Kasumi-sama_ for their wonderful OC's!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-boys, 4 of the OC's or anything to do with the Gundam wing world. I do, however, own the plot and 1 OC.

**Chapter 1:** Operation relocation

"Are we there yet?" asked Sakura. She was one of the five girls sitting in the jet. She had waist length brown/red hair and dark brown eyes with amber flakes in.

"No" replied Lu. She was sitting next to the bored girl and was bored herself. She had mid-length blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sakura again.

"NO" both Lu and Izumi shouted. Izumi was at the back of the jet alone, again. It's not that she was anti-social, she just liked her 'alone' time. Her silver/grey eyes still locked on the page from the magazine she was reading. Her long red hair was down, again, and she had a black bang either side of her face.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked yet again.

"No!" Lu, Izumi and now Tika now yelled at the bored girl. Tika was normally one to keep quite but Sakura's antics were REALLY irritating her. Her ocean blue gaze rested on her Ipod. Her red and silver streaked black hair was swaying back and forth to the music it was playing.

"Are we there…" Sakura started.

**"NO!"** the three girls were now joined by Mimi who easily drowned them all out. Her patience now wearing very thin. Normally she could handle Sakura's foolish behaviour but I suppose being stuck in a small space for 12 hours with someone can really make you loose it. Mimi was also listening to music, Usher. She turned her MP3 off as her sapphire blue eyes searching their surroundings as they began to land. Sweeping her strawberry pink out of her face as she stood to get off the jet.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked timidly, afraid to get shouted at again.

"Yes" the four others released a sigh of relief.

They had landed in front of a gigantic house; no scratch that, a huge mansion! Lu was first off. Her bangles clanked together softly, she was wearing long denim jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a matching denim jacket. She was followed by the now energetic Sakura, who was glad to be out in the open. She was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt with 'Sagittarius' written in white letters and black 'Vans' skater shoes. Mimi stepped off she was wearing Light blue hipster Jean's, a ¾ white top with** 'Babe'** written on in pink, silver hoops and a crystal belly bar. Tika was forth, she studied their surroundings, 'nice' was the first word to come to her mind. She was wearing a Misty Blue tank top that says in black letters: **WARNING!** Looks Cute But is **VERY** Deadly! Black Capri's and black high sandals. A Misty blue choker and a black watch. Last off was Izumi, she was wearing A black tank top with a skull and snake on it, and dark grey baggy pants, with a silver chain tied around her waist. A different thought went through every head;

_'Wonder if there's anything to burn in there?'_ Tika smirked at the idea of the whole house blowing up.

_'Hope there's a big kitchen, I'm hungry!'_ Sakura thought as her stomach growled.

_'Hope I get my own room'_ Lu started thinking of the perfect colour scheme.

_'Plenty of space to loose them in there!'_ Izumi couldn't help but smile at all the 'alone' time she would get.

_'Wonder if they have a pool?'_ Mimi started to plan the pool party she knew Izumi and Tika wouldn't let her have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go! I'm back! Anyway please review!


End file.
